Season's Greeting
by lovin'myfluff
Summary: Series of fluffy holiday one-shots of Bella and Edward during the most wonderful time of the year. 1st fanfic! now complete! UPDATE: IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR NEW HOLIDAY SEASON
1. A First

Summary: Holiday one shots of various topics, fluffy [BxE. This is my first fanfic so please be patient with me.

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to the beautiful mind of Stephanie Meyer, meaning I don't own any of them. XD Although… I wouldn't mind owning Edward…..hehe ; )_

Chapter 1- A First

(BPOV)

Edward and I were sprawled across his black couch watching the snow drift down out the window. Suddenly, I had an epiphany.

"Do you realize that this will be our first Christmas together?"

"Mmm, you're right," he replied, "is that what you've been thinking about this whole time?"

"No, it occurred to me just now."

"Hmm."

A comfortable silence came upon us then.

"How do you want to celebrate it?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"Well, I don't know."

He lightly chuckled and looked down at me.

"Well I would think that we would spend it together, with all the normal traditions of course. I'm looking forward to the mistletoe."

"Me, too," I giggled,

And that was a promise sealed with a kiss.

* * *

Ah, there it is please be patient with me. I'm actually posting my stories on my friend's account...so, yeah. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! 


	2. Oh Christmas Tree

Hi guys! I hope you're enjoying my story. More coming soon. Thanks, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters_

* * *

Chapter 2- Oh Christmas Tree

(BPOV)

"Bella, what happened?"

"Oh, um, hi Edward."

I could feel my face heat up from the embarrassment of being caught in my…..situation. He then helped to untangle the Christmas lights that had wound their way around me as I tried to explain.

"Well, you see I was trying to hang the lights up on the tree, but things kind of got out of hand."

"I can see that," he chuckled. "What a beautiful tree."

"You really think so?"

He smiled and looked down at me with smoldering eyes.

"Absolutely."

* * *

It case you don't get the cute little joke, Edward wasn't referring to the actual tree-he was talking about Bella. Just letting you know. : ) 


	3. Deck the Halls

Hiyas! I just wanted to thank the following people for reviewing:

**Edward's ONLY True Love**

**not done baking**

**Twilight11addict**

It means a lot to me that you took the time to review my story. I do admit they're short for a reason- this is my first fanfic, so I'm gathering experience by writing little things. Mostly because I don't think I'm ready to write anything long, but that could change soon. Okay, enough serious talk...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Deck the Halls

(EmPOV)

Ah, Christmas. Full of snow, presents, love, and joy. This year will be especially fun since Bella will be celebrating it with us.

"Emmett, just a little bit higher!" yelled Alice.

"Okay!"

I stepped up higher on the ladder to place our 10 foot wide wreath on the front of the house. Suddenly, I lost my footing and fell backwards with a crash of bending metal. Praying that I'm just imagining things, I slowly rose off the hood of what was once Edward's Volvo.

"Uh-oh."

"Oh. My. God," said Alice.

"Emmett, I don't think I can fix that," Rose added.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Wait, _we_? You mean _you_," snapped Rose.

"It's not my fault that Bella's clumsiness is rubbing off on me."

"Hey! I'm standing right here!"

"Sorry Bella. Oh man. I guess I could just buy him an exact one and stick Bella inside for a few hours to get rid of the 'new car' smell."

"Maybe," said Alice.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward come of the house with a look of shock then anger. He hurled towards me and wrestled me to the ground.

"Or not," I heard Rose mumble.

* * *

**(A/N: Edward was helping Esme in the house, when he heard the crash. As well as Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie's thoughts. Uh-oh, Emmett made a boo-boo. Haha, just kidding.)  
**


	4. Christmas Cookies

Okay, so here's a little bit more...action with Bella and Edward. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Cookies 

(BPOV)

"Where do we start," asked Edward. Today I decided to bake Christmas cookies from scratch for Charlie and I. Of course, upon hearing my plan, Edward immediately volunteered to help.

"You can dump the vanilla icing into four bowls and mix in the food coloring, while I start making the dough."

I added all the ingredients and began to stir the bowl. I reached over to grab more flour, when I hit the spoon with my elbow, accidentally flicking dough on to Edward's perfect chin. He turned his head slowly with a look of shock on his face.

"Oh my gosh, Edward I am _so_ sorry!" He cracked a smile and gazed at me with mock anger and mirth in eyes.

"Oh, _no_ you didn't."

He immediately scooped up a hunk of blue icing on his finger and smeared it down my cheek. I froze in place, completely surprised by his action. Then I snapped out of my thoughts and grabbed a handful of flour with an evil grin and proceeded to throw it on him. Thus starting a food fight with icing, dough, and flour flying around Charlie's once clean kitchen. When we finally called a truce we washed our hands and gazed around the kitchen inspecting the damage. Our eyes finally fell on each other. Edward had flour on the front of his shirt and pants, icing in his hair, and dough on his shoulder. I'm sure I looked just as messy, but even with all that food on him he still managed to look like a Greek god. We both suddenly broke out in laughter. He made his way over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist while pushing me up against the counter. I wound my arms around his neck, our laughs slowly fading. All of a sudden I had a terrible urge to do something. I stood up on my tippy toes and licked off the dough that was still on his chin. He looked down at me gently brushed his lips against my own. Then he trailed kisses down my chin, starting by ear and trailing back to my lips. As it deepened I twisted my fingers in hair, and in response he played with the hem of my blouse. Slowly, his hands started to travel up beneath the fabric on my sides, stopping at the upper part of my rib cage. My head began to swim as I started getting lost in him. Edward stopped abruptly and reluctantly pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Charlie's home," he replied breathing heavily with a smile playing on his lips. Surely enough Charlie trudged into the house, hanging up his belt and entered the kitchen when he saw the display.

"What happened here? It looks like a tornado came though," he said.

"You see Chief Swan, Bella kind of had an accident," Edward answered. This wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh. Well, I can believe that," Charlie joked.

He lightly chuckled and went into the living room to watch television. I glanced over at Edward and softly giggled. He looked at me thoughtfully, and then smiled crookedly.

"We better get this mess cleaned up," I said.

"Maybe it could wait a while," he said scooping me up into his arms once more and kissing me senseless.


	5. White Christmas

Chapter 5- White Christmas 

(BPOV)

This Christmas was one I hope to never forget. Esme invited Charlie and I over for a turkey dinner on Christmas Eve. Since Charlie had to work on Christmas Day we exchanged our gifts earlier in the afternoon. He even agreed to let me sleep over at the Cullen's so that I "wouldn't be lonely on Christmas morning". Of course he doesn't know that Edward would have been with me regardless. I was thankful that Charlie didn't notice any of the Cullen's "lack of appetite". The food was delicious Emmett practically had me falling out of my chair because I was laughing so hard at his jokes. At one point in the evening I caught Edward staring at me, which caused me to blush and Charlie to look over at me questioningly. After I said goodbye to Charlie, Edward immediately scooped me up into his arms. I said good night to everyone else as he carried me up the stairs to his room. I took my human moment to change into a pair of Christmas pajamas my mom had sent me. When I returned, I found Edward lounging on the inviting mattress in his own pajamas.

"Why are you wearing pajamas," I asked while I lied down next to him.

"So I could wake up in the morning like a normal human would."

"Oh," was the only thing I could say before he gently kissed me as my eye lids started to get heavy.

I woke up feeling as excited as a toddler. I pushed the sheets off of me and got out bed with Edward no where in sight. I dashed out of the room and down the stairs (luckily without tripping once). I entered the vast living room to find everyone gathered around the tree and the sound of classic Christmas carols drifting from the stereo.

"Merry Christmas," I happily called as I skipped over to Edward's waiting arms.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said softly as he kissed my forehead. I felt a blush creep on to my cheeks as I looked up to him and briefly touched my lips to his.

"Good morning to you, too." We then turned our attention to everyone already occupying the couches, so we made ourselves comfortable on the floor. Presents were passed around, the wrapping quickly ripped off and littering the carpet. Edward and I had agreed not to exchange gifts with each other since we really had no need for anything. But I received a heated blanket from Alice, a scarf from Carlisle, a dress from Esme with matching shoes from Rosalie, a journal from Jasper, and a first aid kit from Emmett- which caused a chorus of laughter to erupt. The rest of the day flew by in a blur as everyone basked in the holiday spirit. Then in the late afternoon, Edward pulled me away for some privacy. We slipped into the Volvo to retreat to the meadow.

Edward eased the car to a stop and quickly made his way out of the car and over to my door. He reached his hand out to me and I gratefully took it, as he lifted me off the seat. The air was piercingly cool, as the sun was creeping down. I buttoned up my jacket, grateful that Alice had suggested dressing warm. I climbed on to Edward's back.

"Are you ready?"

"Always," I replied as I turned my head to kiss his neck.

When we made our way into the clearing, I slipped off Edward's back as he spread out the quilt we brought. The sky was streaked with blue, red, and purple as the sun disappeared below the trees and the stars freckled the coming darkness. Edward snuck his arms around my waist, bringing me back from the beauty of our surroundings. I turned around to find him smiling with amusement in bright eyes.

"What," I asked.

"Look up," he replied softly.

I raised my head up to see mistletoe sprouting from a branch above us. I looked back to Edward's face and his smoldering eyes. He pressed his lips to lips to mine, his arms pushing me against him. My hands slipped up to his hair, begging for more. My head started to fog up as I continued to sink into his arms. Suddenly, I felt something cold peck my cheek. I reluctantly pulled away enough to glance around to find the ground blanketed with snow. I gazed back to Edward to see eyes as black as coal. He brought his lips to mine as we floated down to the powdered grass. It truly was a wonderful, white Christmas.


	6. Our Resolution

Yay! The last chapter! For all of you that have previously read this story while I was writing under my friend's account you might notice that I didn't add in the author's notes-that's because what I said no longer applies- and that the side notes are a little different. That's because I honestly didn't want to type anything that didn't need to be said. I would like to thank you all, from the bottom of my heart (bordering cheesy, here), for being patient with me. I have finally gotten all settled in my new account, and can't wait to hear from you. I really do appreciate. Enough of my babbling, now...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- Our Resolution 

(BPOV)

Today is the last day of the year. Charlie left soon after finishing his late lunch to go Billy's annual New Year's barbecue in La Push. I spent some time cleaning up the house and then sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for Alice to come pick me up. Originally I thought Edward was going to come, but he said he had a few errands to run and refused to tell more. I heard the wheels of the yellow Porsche screech to a stop in the driveway and went to open the door to reveal my very bubbly friend.

"Hey, Bella! Are you excited," asked as she stepped into the house.

"Of course!"

"Good, because I have something for you." She handed me a small, white bag.

"What is it," I asked warily as I looked inside. I pulled out a navy blue, long-sleeved blouse with a low neckline.

"Alice, why are you giving me this?"

"It's for the party, silly. Think of it as a late Christmas gift."

"What party?"

"Well it's not _really_ a party- more like a festive, family celebration."

"Oh, okay then."

She then shooed me up the stairs to put it on. When I returned, we locked all the doors and slipped into her car.

When we pulled up to the Cullen's house and got out of the car, I was surprised that a certain someone wasn't scooping me up into his welcome embrace. We walked inside to find the living decorated with big number balloons tied together to say '2008', the furniture pushed out of the way to make room in front of the TV, and sparkly streamers wound around the banister. On the dinning room table was an assortment of hats and tiaras, as well as a few bowls of food for the human. I turned to Alice with a questioning look.

"What? We had to have _some_ type of spirit. While you're over here, why don't you pick out a tiara?"

I went over and picked up one with 'Happy New Year' spelled in front with a row of white fluff underlining it, and placed it on my head.

"Very cute," Esme said as she entered the room with a warm smile. Alice giggled in agreement as I gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks. Uh, where's Edward?"

Alice smiled sweetly at me.

"Don't worry, he and the guys just went to pick up a few things."

Just then, the door opened to reveal Emmett carrying a load of suspicious-looking boxes.

"Hey Bella! Did we miss anything funny," he teased with a big, goofy grin. Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle piled in behind him with more boxes and set them next to the door. Edward made his way over to me to me with a crooked smile and gently kissed me.

"No, Emmett, you didn't miss a thing."

"Oh that's too bad, I need a good laugh."

Edward shot him a warning look before turning back to me with amusement in his butterscotch eyes.

"I like your tiara."

"Thank you," I replied as I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Okay everyone, time to get this party started," Alice called "pick out a hat and sit down!"

She put CD into the stereo and disappeared up the stairs. I made my way over to one of the couches and sat down. Edward came up next to me with a hat similar to the one the 'cat in the hat' wears. I giggled at him while he pulled me onto his lap.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing," I said innocently.

"Oh really," he asked as he tried to tickle me. I squirmed around, laughing as Alice came back into the room with a few boxes under her arm, and everyone took a seat.

"Alright, first we're going to play Charades!"

We then split into groups by couple to make ridiculous and silly actions for a couple of hours until Jasper and Alice were declared the winners. Emmett then followed up with a comedy act. We were all doubled over in laughter as the sun slowly started to set. Alice quickly turned on a new CD and I took a few minutes to eat a snack. Emmett and Rosalie started to sing aloud to "Shout" while dancing around the living room. Everyone then joined in. I was skeptical at first, but Edward managed to 'persuade' me with his pleading eyes. Many songs later-after I got tired of dancing- we collapsed onto the couches to watch Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve on television, and discussed our new year's resolutions. I hadn't really given any thought to coming up with one, and apparently, neither did Edward.

At 11:59 we all stood up and started to count down the last seconds of 2007. I looked over at Edward to see him staring at me. As the ball in Time's square finally dropped to the bottom, we let out a shout. Edward took me into his arms to give me our first kiss of the New Year. My mind was starting to fog up as Alice interrupted.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot the champagne," she screamed as she flew into the kitchen and came back a moment later with a tall champagne glass filled half way and handed it to me.

"Someone has to drink it Bella-it's tradition! So bottoms up!"

Everyone looked at me smiling expectantly. I slowly sipped down the bubbly liquid as Emmett cheered me on.

"Alright! Now for the best part-fireworks," he announced.

We all strolled outside to some blankets draped over the grass in various spots. Edward took my hand and led me to one on the left. We lied down just as a loud bang introduced a bright red light up the night sky. I felt Edward shift to hold my hand, so I scooted closer to his side. As the fireworks continued, he started to play with my hair. Then a few minutes later he bent his head down and trailed his lips across my cheek. I looked up and found his eyes had grayed a bit.

"Am I distracting you," he asked gently.

I responded by twisting around to touch my lips to his. He wrapped his arm around me and deepened the kiss. My head swam as I started to melt into him, my fingers winding up into his hair. His hands were stroking my back and pulling me closer. He paused for moment to let me breath and surprised me when he spoke.

"I think I just came up with our resolution," he said seductively.

"What is it," I inquired breathlessly as he started to trail kisses down my jaw

"To have more moments like this," he replied before he brought his lips back to mine, completely oblivious to the finale of the fireworks.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Just to let you know I'll be deleting the copy on **Loverthinkers** account on Saturday. Don't worry, you will be hearing from me again soon- I have an idea for a new story (even the title). If you're desperate to know what it is, just let me know. You guys are the best ever! Again, thank you so much! 


	7. Want A Sequel for this year's Season?

Hi everyone!! Obviously it's that time of year again- **Christmas**! So I was basically wondering if any of you would like for me to do a **_new set_** of Christmas fluff. Some would be with Bella human, and some post Breaking Dawn. So let me know what you think! If you guys are, in fact, interested then when I write it I'll be sure to post a reminder here so you can go check it out (or just check up on my profile).

**Also**: For those of you who are waiting for me to update my other story _In Love and War_, it's a on a temporary hiatus do to writer's block and lots of school work. I want to do this sequel/extension because it involves less time to write, since I've already got ideas.

Hugs and mistletoe to all!


End file.
